


Yours Sincerely, Wasting Away

by orphan_account



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: Age Difference, Crack, Drabble, Early Midlife Crisis, Fluff, Gatlex, M/M, Post-Canon, Robo Husbands, Self-Indulgent, so slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rex, I think there’s something wrong with Gatlocke.”</p><p>“No there’s not. What makes you say that?” Rex asked, not looking away from his Soap Opera as if there was nothing wrong with the accumulation of knick knacks and items dominating his living room. </p><p>“He’s outside right now, erecting a god awful lion statue, Rex.” Noah said, exasperated.</p><p>That was pretty awful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours Sincerely, Wasting Away

It happened on a Monday. Definitely a Monday because nobody _liked_ Mondays. ‘It’ being the end of the world of course. Perhaps that was too dramatic though, it wasn’t the end of the world per say, just the end of Gatlocke’s prime. He had just stepped out of the shower in the process of toweling his hair dry, puzzling over when exactly things had gotten so… _domestic_ lately between himself and Rex. He happened to be looking in the mirror too, contemplating shaving a bit when he saw it.

He hadn’t seen it right away of course, it took him a moment as the fog in the mirror began to clear. In his personal opinion, the scruffy stubble on his face made him look attractive. He knew Rex liked him that way too even though the younger man always complained when Gatlocke would brush his face against the crook of his neck. He leaned in closer, running his fingers up the length of his jaw when his eyes caught sight of it.

A little white hair, standing out in contrast with the rest of his beard.

Gatlocke’s hand froze on his face. See, White Knight had white hair, and the pirate had to admit it worked well for him. Don’t fix what’s broken and all that, as they say. _Old men_ had white hair due to old age, where they began to grow wrinkles. Gatlocke could _not_ have white hair because he was not old, nor was he White Knight so he wasn’t keen on changing his wardrobe to ‘I’m-So-Dull’ white. So why in the name of all things nanite infested did a white hair show up on his face?

He was getting old.

Loud banging on the bathroom door interrupted Gatlocke’s internal crisis.

“Gatlocke! You’ve been in there for like an hour and I have to pee!” Rex growled from the other side of the door, banging on the door harder.

“Just a minute!” The pirate snapped harshly, uncharacteristically nervous. Rex had stopped pounding on the door, thrown off by the harshness of Gatlocke’s tone. He was usually so chipper until something frustrated him. Then, he was prone to angry outbursts, though this rarely was ever directed at Rex. The younger man was so puzzled that he was distracted from the intense urge he had to piss.

Gatlocke pulled his hand away from his face and looked toward the door, a feeling of dread washing over him. He quickly grabbed the razor and lathered shaving cream on his face. When he finished, he wiped his face and stared at his reflection harder, seeing wrinkles and the beginnings of liver spots that weren’t there but imagined.

When he was done, he yanked the door open, just as Rex’s hand was raised in midair to knock once more.

“What’s your problem?” Rex demanded, about to say more when his attention was called elsewhere. Suddenly he was reminded of how badly he needed to use the bathroom and he shoved passed Gatlocke and slammed the door. His groan of immediate relief followed.

“Never get in the way of a boy an’ his toilet.” Bobo announced from his spot playing games on the couch.

Bobo was playing a videogame that Gatlocke had just so happened to pirate for him. The game wouldn’t have come out until another year or so, so it had it’s little bugs and glitches of course, but it was worth the money that the monkey gave him. Sure, Gatlocke no longer dealt in major criminal activity, but old habits died hard, so he still did small things. Small things like pirating movies, songs, shows, and videogames. Not obeying the speed limits too (Occasionally loitering, though usually only because a sign would specifically say ‘no loitering’ and Gatlocke wasn’t one to back down from a challenge).

But these crimes were crimes Rex didn’t care about. One, it was awesome to him to be able to get his hands on digital entertainment before anyone else (Noah) could. Two, Nobody was _really_ getting hurt when Gatlocke stole these things, so it was more of a harmless white collar sort of crime. And three, he was also totally guilty of ignoring speed limits, so he wasn't going to be hypocritical there. As long as nobody got hurt, the young hero wasn't really bent out of shape about it. Though, he did mind it when it was the pirating of _El Amor De La Pasión El Amor_ because he wanted to support the show.

“This face doesn’t get pretty on it’s own,” Gatlocke said, patting his own cheek,”Oh who am I kidding? I’m always attractive.”

Bobo snorted.

“Sure.”

“What?” Gatlocke asked. He wasn’t so normally defensive about his looks either. He may have been flamboyant, but his looks were one thing that he was so confident in that he hadn’t ever needed to brag and boast about them. He never paid mind, the fact that he was rather good looking was just a fact. But given what happened that morning, Bobo’s snort was a jab in a sore spot. Old age to Gatlocke didn’t just mean the loss of his looks, it meant that he would no longer be able to keep up with Rex, it meant no more flexibility, the loss of his strength. It meant that people would no longer respect him and would instead think of him as some old, senile, crazy bat instead of just a regular crazy bat.

“Well, I dunno. You’re getting pretty old.” Bobo laughed, striking the very same chord Gatlocke was fretting about. The man stiffened, eye twitching a few times.  
  
“Well, you’re a monkey!” He shouted, a growl rising in his throat.

It was the best he could come up with at the moment but it seemed to work, and he turned to bang on the bathroom door with a newfound sense of urgency, ignoring Bobo’s complaints about being a Chimpanzee and not actually a Monkey. Whatever, like Gatlocke cared.

“Rex! Rexie! Rex! Rex!” Gatlocke called frantically with each slam of his knuckles on the door. Rex pulled it open, looking annoyed. This was higher on the level of annoyance that Gatlocke usually caused.

“What? What is it?!” Rex narrowed his eyes. From his point of view, his husband was acting snappy ever since he got into the shower, and without explanation too so Rex was assuming the worst.

“Rexie! I was getting to thinking and was reminded of how we haven’t gone out in a while! We should go out on a date. You and me, yes?” Gatlocke suggested with a twitchy kind of grin that threw Rex for a loop.

“Uh… is this going to be like a few weeks ago,” Rex said, scratching his head,”when you took me to some fancy place I didn't even have a suit for. Then got us kicked out. If this is about that, I don’t really care. I mean, it’s not the first place I got kicked out of.”

Gatlocke stared down at the youthful smirk the shorter man was giving him. Clearly, Rex had fun that day. It made the pirate grin back gleefully at him, his metallic fingers closing around Rex’s shoulders, suddenly slamming him back up against the bathroom door. He kissed him roughly, making Rex go weak in the knees. Gatlocke had no idea the effect he had on Rex. Even after all these years, the Ex Criminal was still able to make his heart throb. 

Gatlocke pulled away and spinning on a heel like a top toy, leaving Rex dazed against the door.

“Take that, monkey!” He told Bobo triumphantly,” I’ve still got it.”

“I’m a Chimp you asshole.” Bobo threw the spare controller at the man.

Gatlocke was too busy feeling young to care.

.

Gatlocke seemed mostly normal for the following days until one morning when Rex awoke alone, and to the sound of loud honking from outside. Blearily, he walked over to window and cracked it open. There, on the driveway of the Salazar Ranch, was a row of shiny sports cars. All ten of them were different colors but each new in appearance. Rex felt himself drool a little.

He slid out of the window and landed on the ground.

“Dude!” Rex laughed, "Did Providence slip me an early birthday present? I doubt Knight loves me this much! What gives?”

“What?!” Gatlocke narrowed his eyes,” _No_! These are mine! I was generously wondering if you, my younger and attractive lover, wanted to take a ride with me in one of my new and sexy sports cars. I’m, as the young kids say nowadays, ballin’.”

Gatlocke was grinning from ear to ear, but Rex could only stare blankly. At first there was nothing. He opened his mouth and closed it, repeating this motion several times before snorting loudly, laughing hard enough to make his abdomen hurt. He bent over and couldn’t stop shaking with it, eyes watering with mirth.

Gatlock pouted, and waited for him to stop. However Rex could not stop, and the Pirate sighed, crossing his arms, tapping his foot impatiently. He made a show of looking at his wrist, but the man had no watch because he carried a cell phone (with his mother on his ‘Blocked Calls’ list, because she only ever usually called for technical support).

Rex finally stopped laughing and looked up at him, wiping at his eyes.

“Are you quite done yet?” Gatlocke asked.

Rex nodded but then twitched and started an entirely new fit of laughter.

“I’m being completely serious here.” Gatlocke said, opening the passenger side of the door, waiting for him to get in,” I feel as though you’re not supporting me or my decision.”

“Where’d you even get these?” Rex asked, calming down a bit, sliding into the passenger side of the car. Something occurred to him and he looked at Gatlocke suspiciously,”You didn’t steal them did you?”

“I am offended that you think so,” Gatlocke said with indignation, raising his chin a bit,” But for your information _someone else_ stole them, and I happened to find them here. In the drive way…. What? The people who make these have billions and billions of dollars, they’re not going to miss ten cars. Oh don’t look at me like that, like this is any different from me getting you those games and movies of yours-”

Rex gave him a seething look for being compared to a criminal of crimes on this level and Gatlocke raised his hands in defense.

”I’ll give them back after a few times around town… Or now.” The man's voice rose an octave and Rex got out of the vehicle, stomping over to go grab himself some breakfast.

.

During the following month, Rex was subjected to his husband's unusual behavior, or weirder than usual. Not necessarily bad. Gatlocke wasted a quarter of his own life savings buying all sorts of things. Rex didn’t really say anything about it, he only took notice of it. Alot of the things that were purchased were really _really awesome,_ he was guilty of using them too. 

Their living room resembled that of a hoarder’s though. Air Hockey and Fútbol tables took up space in the corner, the most obscure gaming consoles were stacked by the television, piles and piles of useless junk. Noah finally put a stop to it one day when he visited but found it impossible to navigate through the living room.

“Rex? What’s with all the junk.” He asked, shoving a giant T-Shirt cannon to the side so that he could get through.

“Gatlocke’s been on a shopping spree lately,” Rex said lazily, sticking his tongue out to enjoy the ice cream he didn’t need to move his tongue to lick. Its cone revolved.

Noah looked at Bobo for help, or elaboration but the Chimp merely shrugged in the oversized snuggie he was in.

“Rex, I think there’s something wrong with Gatlocke.”

“No there’s not. What makes you say that?” Rex asked, not looking away from his Soap Opera as if there was nothing wrong with the accumulation of knick knacks and items dominating his living room.

“He’s outside right now, erecting a god awful lion statue, Rex.” Noah said, exasperated.

That _was_ pretty awful.

Maybe things _had_ gotten too far, Rex realized when he stepped outside to see Gatlocke in the middle of the driveway, directing a few men as they put up a really ugly looking statue.

Rex ran out to stop them.

.

Noah helped them decide what they could keep and what they should donate. Of course, Rex kept the revolving ice cream cone and the fútbol table **.** Noah also suggested (told) that Rex ask Gatlocke what was going on, and asked if he was even listening to what he was saying or if he was just playing with the stupid ice cream cone-

But Rex didn’t even know how to broach the subject.

“I’m not into that mushy stuff like you are.” Rex teased the blonde, causing an abrupt wrestling session to occur on the floor.

So upon Noah’s insistence, Rex finally caved. It was the middle of the night, and he sat up, shifting over so that he was on top of Gatlock. He leaned down to kiss him, getting his attention immediately. The man’s cold fingers dropped down to the younger man’s sides, but before they could get carried away, Rex pulled away. He fought the urge to confess that Noah was kind of making him do this.

“What’s going on? You’ve been acting weird this whole month.” Rex finally came out with it, pressing the palms of his hands flat onto Gatlocke’s chest like he was holding him to an interrogation. Only it wasn’t quite like that because they both lacked shirts, and Gatlocke’ hair was messy and without the headband that usually kept it from being loose. So it wasn’t an interrogation, it much more intimate than that.

“You get me interested and then do this. _That’s_ unfair.” The man beneath him complained, almost whining. He moved his hands away from Rex’s sides and dropped them back onto the mattress with a sigh. Rex heard something else, mumbled so low he couldn’t hear.

“What?”

“I said I found a white hair!” Gatlocke blurted out, grudgingly and embarrassed. It was said so mournfully, that Rex couldn’t snicker at him.

He did roll his eyes though.

“What?” Gatlocke said, irritatedly,” Getting old is a valid fear, Rex. Pretty soon I won’t be able to get out of bed without my hip cracking. And then we’ll have to have old people sex. Or worse, we might not have sex anymore at all.”

That _was_ pretty frightening.

“Everyone gets old. Why are you so scared of that now?” Rex asked. They weren’t even that old yet. Rex himself wasn’t that worried about aging. All the old people he knew had the tendency to kick ass too, so that didn’t hurt either.

“You’remmg’nnaf’r.”

“What?”

“You’re going to...leave me for someone younger…”

This time Rex _did_  begin snickering, holding back full blown laughter for his husband's sake, at Gatlocke's earnest expression of betrayal. His metalic hands slid up to yank him down to his chest, arms looping around Rex's waist, holding him there against him.

“It isn't funny!”

“Yes it is! I married you, man! That means I’m _not_ going to leave you when we get old. I’m going to get old _with_ you, doofus.”

“But what about the sex?”

“Did you _only_ marry me for the sex?”

Well.

Gatlocke hadn’t thought of it like that before.

“Oh,” He said, now mollified,” True.”

Rex snickered again, moving out of his arms, and out of bed to go get some ice cream. Unfortunately, upon opening the fridge he realized that they'd eaten it all.

“Where are you going?” Gatlocke said, unhappy with the empty space in his arms that Rex’s absence left him.

“Midnight ice cream run.” The younger man called, getting his shoes and red jacket on,"Want to come with me, old man? All the young kids are doing it nowadays. They call it a date!”

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Title comes from a Beatles song called When I'm Sixty Four. 
> 
> 2) Another Self Indulgent Fic, I love this paring a lot. 
> 
> 3) I know there was a world wide cure, but I wasn't sure whether or not Bobo was cured, so I just had him there as he was Rex's first best friend, and thought he would be rather torn if Bobo was no longer there.


End file.
